


Kiss Them Better

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [129]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Piercings, little tiny bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: When Nick gets home smelling of blood, Monroe thinks the worst. Turns out to be somethingmuchbetter.





	Kiss Them Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



> Written for [ at comment_fic.](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/921166.html?thread=108185934#t108185934)

From the kitchen, Monroe could hear the front door open, announcing Nick’s arrival home. He opened his mouth to call a greeting, but a moment later, a coppery smell hit his nose. Blood, that was the smell of blood.

Before he even realized it, he was rushing to the front of the house, the salad he’d been preparing forgotten on the counter. He skidded to a halt when he saw Nick sitting on the couch in the living room, casual as could be. He didn’t look hurt at all, but it wouldn’t be the first time Nick pretended to be fine when he very much wasn’t.

“What happened, what’s wrong?” he demanded. He knelt in front of Nick, hands everywhere as he tried to find where the blood was coming from.

“I’m fine, really.”

Monroe snorted; he’d certainly heard that before. He could smell the blood even more strongly now, though it really didn’t smell like a large amount. There was the faint tang of metal underlaid as well, which was a bit odd. It didn’t smell like any of the other injuries he’d helped Nick patch up.

His hands, never still since he’d gotten to Nick, brushed over Nick’s chest and suddenly Nick gasped. He’d obviously tried to bite back on the noise, but Monroe had heard it. Immediately, his fingers were working at the buttons of Nick’s shirt, trying to get them undone so he could see.

“Monroe, you don’t have to worry,” Nick started, trying to bat Monroe’s hands away.

But he wouldn’t be dissuaded. He finally got Nick’s shirt open and his eyes zeroed in on the source of the blood. Which was not anything like he’d been expecting.

“You got your nipples pierced?” Monroe asked, at a loss. His eyes were locked on the gleaming metal bars through each of Nick’s pert nipples. They were a darker red than usual, a little swollen, and Monroe wanted nothing more than to taste them.

Nick sighed, a wry grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. “I was planning to surprise you with them later.”

“Well, I’m definitely surprised,” he said with a laugh that bordered on hysterical. He swallowed hard, trying to get ahold of himself. “Did they… hurt?”

“Just a little,” Nick replied, shrugging, because he’d been injured enough as a Grimm that his perception of pain was rather skewed in Monroe’s opinion. A moment later, his grin grew as he seemed to notice how Monroe still couldn’t look away. “Do you want to kiss them better for me?”

Without a second thought, Monroe was up and pulling Nick toward the bedroom, because that was _absolutely_ what he wanted to do.


End file.
